Honesty is No Policy
by Chris Nest
Summary: Kick is stuck doing a science project with Ronaldo and a truth serum is created. But when it works on Kick he starts confessing things he didn't want anyone to know. One in particular is his secret crush on a special girl. Will this make his life worst or better, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I know that everyone has been waiting for quite awhile for a normal Kick x Kendall story. One without a twist or surprising change to the story line like "Search for Love" with Frank West making a sudden appearance. This however, will be like a real Kick Buttowski episode. So without further ado I present, Honesty is not the best Policy!

()()()()()()()()

Kick's P.O.V

School has to be the most boring thing ever to be invented, how does it help me become a daredevil? It doesn't, math, science, english, history, that doesn't help me. I still wonder why I eve come to school, besides Gunther everyone can't stand me. Our teacher Ms. Fitzpatrick was going on and on again about some stupid project that would count for our grade. Why does she even try? The work is to easy, I did two months worth in one night and then redid in on the way to school. Ronaldo couldn't even do that.

"Mr. Buttowski! Are you even paying attention!?"

"Huh, what?" I did it again, I wasn't listening. Like it ever matters, I never miss anything important.

"I guess I'll explain again, over the weekend you and your assigned partner will create something that would help us in the future. And if your wondering who your partner is Mr. Buttowski it's Ronaldo."

I swear time froze when I heard that forbidden word, Ronaldo and I hated each other. Like Kendall and I did, but when they started dating things actually became challenging. But nonetheless I still come out on top, because you can't beat a Buttowski.

"Listen Buttowski you better not get me a F. I have straight A's and I don't want that ruined got it? Ronaldo asked me.

Blah, blah, blah, blah was all I heard but I nodded showing my agreement anyway. I hated Ronaldo, and he hated me, just the way I liked it. "Good come by my house at four o'clock sharp." "I'll be there, sheesh one bad grade isn't the end of the world."

I walked home instead of taking the bus mainly because I needed the time to think, I had to spend the day with Ronaldo and I didn't want to lose my cool. Ten minutes till four, I better head on over there before he has one of his nerd fits. His house came into view soon as I reached the suburbs, I wanted to go home badly but I was failing science and needed to bring my grade up. I was not being held back. I walked up to Ronaldo's front door and knocked.

"Just a minute."

Of course he's going to take his sweet time opening the door, he finally opened the door and glared at me pretty quickly. Saw that coming. He had some kind of orange liquid on his hands, was that our project. I sure hope not.

"Oh Buttowski you actually came. I started without you because I didn't think you'd actually come." The awkward silence between us was making me upset, he thought I wouldn't come. I care about my grades to. "I guess come on in."

I walked inside and surprisingly it was a normal house, normal living room. I thought it'd look like a scientists lab or something but it was normal, either that or I'm dreaming. "This way Buttowski our project's in the garage." I followed Ronaldo into the garage where I recognized all the shelves from when Kendall and I were stuck together. I had to admit, that was fun. I wish she'd act that way more often, more awesome.

"This is it." Ronaldo said while holding up a shot with the same orange liquid on his hands. "This is the truth serum I've been working on."

"Truth serum?" I asked, I was actually interested in this stuff.

"Yes Buttowski, truth serum. Once injected it should make the subject tell the truth when asked a question."

Suddenly ideas came to mind, I could use this against a lot of my enemies. To learn their most embarrassing secrets, I could have Brad doing whatever I want. Brianna to. Oh yeah I was already loving our science project.

"Does it work?"

"Sadly I don't know. I haven't tested it yet."

Oh here it comes I know where this is going. Three, two, one, and. "I was hoping you would test it Buttowski?" I sighwed and rolled my eyes, it never fails. Why does everyone want to test everything on me?

"Okay, I doubt it'll work anyway."

"We'll see Buttowski."

I removed my backpack and set it down before rolling up my right arms sleeve. I revealed my arm and awaited for the shot to go in. I heard Ronaldo tap the end of the needle making sure I would work, then I felt the slight pinch of the needle going into my arm. I felt the liquid go in and it hurt, it felt like acid was running through my veins. Finally Ronaldo pulled the needle out relieving some but not nearly all of the pain.

"You feel any different Buttowski?"

"Not really." I said, the last thing I would ever admit was that Ronaldo caused me pain. He's a nerd.

"Let's test it, I'll ask you some questions and we'll see if you can lie to me."

"Bring it on."

Ronaldo pulled out some notebook that already had some questions written in it. Ronaldo cleared his throat before speaking. "What is your real name?"

I was prepared to lie and say Kick but I felt something control my body. I tried to resist but the more I tried the more it hurt. I finally had enough and blurted out my name. "Clarence Buttowski!"

"What color is your hair?"

"Black."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No!"

What is wrong with me, I was telling Ronaldo some of my most personal secrets. That dumb serum actually worked I can't stop telling the truth, I'm so going to get him back after this. "Is there a girl that you like?"

I smiled cockily, there was no girl I have any interest in. Who needs a girlfriend anyway, it's just a waste of time. I was about to say no until the pain suddenly returned, there's no way. I'm telling the truth, there's no girl. I fell to my hands and knees in pain trying to hold back, Ronaldo actually seemed worried that it was hurting me.

"Buttowski! Just admit it hurry, you can't hold that back anymore, you won't last long!"

I felt my insides burning in pain, I actually started to cry. I couldn't take this anymore, I don't care what he knows. I can't take the pain, this was excruciating. "Fine! Ke...ke...ken."

"Spit it out Buttowski hurry!"

My eyes widened before I screamed the girls name at the top of my lungs, tears in my eyes. "Kendall!" I felt relief flood over my body as the name rolled out of my mouth. I felt so weak, I fell to the ground face first unable to stand up. Then realization hit me, I just admitted to a girl I liked, and I didn't even know I liked her. I forced myself to look up at Ronaldo who had dropped his notebook and pen right in front of me. He looked shocked, surprised, and stunned by my confession. The pain was so bad I wasn't paying attention to what I said, then I looked at the notebook. He had been writing every word I said, the last questions answer was "Kendall."


	2. Chapter 2

Kick's P.O.V

The pain finally stopped so I could stand up, Ronaldo still had that dumbstruck face on. I brushed off my jumpsuit before clearing my throat because this was one awkward moment. "Ronaldo listen you know I would never say that, right?"

Ronaldo actually smiled and sighed, sounding relieved almost. Then he started to chuckle a little bit, what is he thinking. "I must have miscalculated the serum. You and Kendall, a scientific impossibility."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, he believed me. I'm off the hook, but I needed to get home...now. "Ronaldo while you fix that serum I think I'll go home." I took off towards my house before he could even respond. I ran into the house and straight to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I was panting heavily, there's no way I just said that. The serum must be broken or something I can't like Kendall it isn't possible. I hate her!

"What's wrong with me?" I asked no one in particular.

I got in my bed and grabbed my phone to call my best friend Gunther, I heard it ring a few times before he finally picked up. "Hey Kick what's up?"

"Gunther, can you come over? I need help, it's a emergency?"

"Sure, be over there as fast as I can."

I hung up the phone and wrapped myself in my blankets hoping it would be over soon, I need to get my thoughts straight. But I couldn't get her out of my head, why was she stuck there now? I heard some racket from my bed room window and watched as Gunther climbed into my room, he fell on his back saying he was okay. He did start dating Jackie recently so she's been out of my hair finally.

"What's wrong Kick?"

I sighed and started explaining what happened with the truth serum. He sat next to me and listened to every word carefully like his life depended on it. At some point I started to cry a little because it hurt so much to remember all the pain and confessions. Only the last really got to me. I finally finished and wiped away my tears, Gunther patted me on the back for reassurance.

"Wow, Kick. So do you like Kendall?"

I didn't know how to answer that question, do I like Kendall? "I don't know Gunther."

"Why don't I ask you and see if that serum works?"

My eyes widened in excitement, the serum had to be in my system. This would prove I don't like Kendall. "Gunther, your brilliant!"

"Really?"

"f course Gunther, okay start asking."

I was prepared to answer Gunther's questions, how bad could this be? "Okay first question what was your favorite moment in school?"

I was about to say the time I became the one man dodgeball team but the pain returned again stronger then ever. It hurt so much I let the words roll off my tongue. "The time Kendall and I danced together."

Gunther's face was dumbstruck, he probably couldn't believe I even said that. This can't be happening. I nodded showing him I wanted him to keep going. He sighed before asking the next question. "What is the most exciting moment in your life?"

I knew this one but the pain yet again came back and I couldn't hold it back. "When Kendall and I hid from Ronadlo by kissing."

"What is your most treasured memory?"

"My kiss with Kendall in the theater."

"Are you jealous of Ronaldo dating Kendall?"

"Yes!"

"What do you dream about?"

"Being in a relationship, with...Kendall."

Gunther stopped asking question and looked at me, I was wondering why he was starring at me but I felt something fall from my face. I was crying again, not from pain but from sadness. Did I really want Kendall that badly? I never thought about it

like this, the truth hit me like a speeding car going a hundred miles an hour. I wanted to be with Kendall, I want to be with Kendall, I need to be with Kendall. No! This isn't right, I can't feel this way towards her, she hates me it can't even happen.

"Kick are you okay!?" Gunther asked me.

"I'm fine Gunther, I need time to think. My heads pounding."

Gunther just nodded and left the room to let me rest, I covered up letting my head settle down. What was wrong with me? I heard my door open back up and sighed in frustration. I told Gunther to leave, I guess I'll tell him again. I sat up to see that it wasn't Gunther but my little sister Brianna.

"Hi Clarence, I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?"

She skipped over to my bed and climbed up, she was always such a show off. She got that from me. I finally noticed the little envelope in her hand that has a pink heart on the front.

"I was invited to a slumber party!"

"How is that a surprise for me?" I asked wondering how that affected me.

"Because it says I have to bring a boy and I choose you. And Mom said you had to so you have to go."

"What!? Brianna I don't want to go to some slumber party full of girls!" I raised my voice mainly because my head was still pounding and I was furious I had to go to a slumber party. Without warning she grabbed me by my suit collar and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AND YOU BETTER NOT EMBARRASS ME, THAT MEANS NO STUNTS, NO CHAOS, AND NO DANGER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

My ears were ringing, she was such a loud mouth. I forced myself to answer my little sister. "Crystal." I said with fear apparent in my voice.

"Good, hurry up and get ready we're leaving at six."

She skipped out of my room and closed the door behind her. She was scary when upset, especially when she blew up her poise posse audition when I ruined it by accident. I needed to get rid of this headache first, maybe a shower would fix it. I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes to put on when I got out. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door upon entry, I grabbed a towel and turned the shower on. I loved a steaming hot shower, it was just like a sauna. The only time I had to think about anything, I stepped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower letting the water rinse my stress away.

I grabbed my cool metal scented shampoo and washed my hair. I rinsed my hair and let it fall over my face like a black curtain. My hair was black and no one was supposed to know it, I was a natural blonde so I dyed my hair when I had the chance. Technically my hair was black so that was one of the loop holes through the serum. Lucky me. I turned the water off and stepped out wrapping the towel around my waist and dried my hair. The dye had already left my hair revealing my shiny blonde locks, my hair was like Kendall's but had a shine to it. I used my black hair dye and quickly recolored my hair to hide it's true color, blonde was for girls not daredevils. I was just about to place my helmet on my head when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Brianna."

I sighed and put my helmet on before answering the door to see my little sister holding my blue tux. She can't be serious. "No."

"You have to look good Kick, you can keep the helmet but Mom says your wearing the tux."

I jerked the tux out of her hand hand and proceeded to get dressed, it didn't take me long to get it on. I stepped out of the bathroom, towel in the floor to soak up any leftover water. I hated to admit it but I looked awesome in my tux, I always looked like a different person with it on. "Time to go Clarence." I sighed hating hearing my real name. Brianna led me out of the house to wherever this slumber party was taking place. I didn't pay much attention, a certain blonde was still invading my mind and I couldn't get rid of her. Like a infection that slowly spread through me and there was no cure.

"We're here!"

I looked up to see a huge house, two floors, and laughter could be heard inside. The main color outside was light blue almost like my tux. Why did this house look so familiar? I just followed Brianna to the door and couldn't remember exactly where I remember this place from. Brianna had just rang the door bell and I heard someone answer it. The feminine voice that answered my sister is what made my heart skip a beat, this couldn't be her house. Please tell me I imagined it, please?

"Clarence is your guest?"

"Of course Kendall. He's better then Brad."

I looked up at the familiar blonde that has been stuck in my mind all day, Kendall Perkins. I can't believe this is happening to me, out of all these houses it's Kendall's. My life couldn't get worse. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kick's P.O.V

I was dumbstruck, Kendall, why her? Brianna and her were talking but I couldn't understand a word, I was focusing on Kendall and her new outfit. She was wearing a loose white night gown and her hair was in a single braid. I was honestly stunned, she looked awesome.

"Okay Clarence you can come in but no stunts. Got it?"

I was still dumbstruck and only nodded showing I agreed. I've got to snap out of this, I've never looked at her like this before. Why would I now? "Good come on in, the marathons about to start."

I followed my little sister inside and saw two other girls with no boys gathered around the couch. Jackie and Scarlett. The television was playing a set of scary movies that I would love to see. Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers, Child's Play, ect. This was like a slumber party I would go to but it would be a sleepover. I didn't even noticed Brianna dragging me towards the couch, she placed me on the couch and threw a blanket over me. Pink and green stitched in a square design, Kendall sews? It was so soft, I could fall asleep right now.

"As you can see girls I've redecorated the entire living room for my very first slumber party." Kendall explained.

She was right, the living room did look brand new. Dark purple wall paper, wooden furniture, fancy brown leather couch I was sitting on and a recliner on each side. The blanket I had wasn't the only one, there was one on each recliner and one extra large one in the floor for people who didn't have a seat. There was a staircase behind me that I'm guessing leads to Kendall's room. I felt Brianna tap me on the shoulder and I looked over at my little sis to see what she wanted.

"Listen Clarence." She commanded.

I realized I was ignoring Kendall's rules and straightened up to listen to her, I did not want this to end in disaster. I just hoped no one asked any embarrassing questions, I still feel that cursed serum in my blood stream. Wait I never asked Ronaldo when that would wear off, I need to call him...now.

"Excuse me Kendall where's the phone?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "In the kitchen to the left, you can miss it."

"Thanks, be right back." As soon as I finished that sentence I was gone, I ran into the kitchen as fast as possible and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and looked back into the living room to make sure they weren't listening in. It rang, and rang, and rang, please be there I begged to no one in particular. "Hello."

"Ronaldo, listen about that serum."

"Yes, yes Buttowski I know. But it seems to be working just fine. I just changed the molecular structure of the blood serum to match your blood type and."

"Ronaldo can't we talk about this later? How long will the original serum stay in me?"

"The original, well according to my calculations...two days."

I swear I think my whole world just crashed. Two days being forced to blurt out the truth, I can't go that long and somene not find out my secret. Wait, secret. It's no secret, I do not like Kendall Perkins, I do not like Kendall Perkins. I don't care how, beautiful, smart, funny, extreme, ahhhh stop that. Why do I keep doing that!?

"Buttowski you still there?"

I shook those thoughts from my head and realized I was still on the phone with Ronaldo. "Yeah I'm still here, thanks for telling me that Ronaldo. See ya later."

I hung up with the physics nerd and sighed in defeat, two days. How was I supposed to go through this slumber party without being asked a question? I walked back into the living room to see everyone gather around in a circle, like some party game. Oh no please don't be what I think this is.

"Oh there he is, get over here Kick." Brianna commanded apparently impatient about this game. I walked over and sat between Kendall and Scarlett, can someone say awkward. My crush on one side and a girl driving me crazy on the other side. I was praying this wasn't that game that I am in no position to play right now.

"Listen up girls...and Clarence. Before we relax and watch some movies I say we play a game. To get to know each other, Truth or Dare." Kendall explained, while I was screaming in my mind.

Wonderful, mark me for death already! This can't end well, it never ends well. Unless I never say truth, I just have to keep taking dares. No problem, I'm a daredevil after all. Okay let's do this. "Whose first?" I asked out loud by accident. The girls were all looking at me, I chuckled nervously in response.

"Umm Brianna, you first." Kendall said.

"Jackie, truth or dare?" My little sister asked.

"Truth."

This is going to be a long night I thought as I placed my head in my hands and groaned in boredom.

(Two hours later)

This was driving me insane, how could she possibly still be in this!? Her and I have been going at it for two hours now, Kendall why don't you just give up already!? Everyone had given up a hour and a half ago, they honestly couldn't believe Kendall and I were still going at it strong. I couldn't stand losing to her, and I won't lose to her.

"Give it up Clarence I'm not losing." She said with hatred apparent in her voice.

"In your dreams officer, I'm just warming up." I countered with my cocky daredevil smile.

"You two are unbelievable." I heard Brianna comment.

"This is probably the longest game of truth or dare ever." Scarlett added.

Jackie was just pouting because she couldn't stay in it with me, I made sure she was out first. It was Kendall's turn and picking dare with her was unpredictable. So far I've eaten worms, put on a bikini but the helmet stayed on, put on a dress, recited poetry, danced like a ballerina, and the worst by far, I kissed Jackie. I swear that was just crossing the line, I don't know how much longer and I can take this. I've done a lot worse and I'm sure it's not over.

"Your turn officer Kendall." I said anticipating the worst to come.

She crossed her arms and smiled, I know that smile. That confident, devious, smile, meaning she's figured something out. No, no, oh please no? "Okay Clarence, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answered, this is going to be one heck of a dare I just know it.

"You've been picking dare the whole time." She said out of the blue, the other girls started to talk amongst themselves. Busted. "Your hiding something from us, so here's your dare...Clarence." Here it comes the beginning of the end. "I dare you to pick truth on your next turn."

I was finished, there's no way I was going to lose to her. But if she asked me a question I had to answer because of the serum. Unless. It's a desperate move but it's worth it. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." I glared at her before smiling my own confident grin and asked the forbidden question that would probably change a lot.

"Tell everyone the real reason your dating Ronaldo?"

Kendall seemed stunned as the other girls let out a "Ohhhhhhhh", I've won. There's no way she would admit this, I know she doesn't love Ronaldo. She always got mad at him about everything. She sighed and I could tell she was forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Pressure. I was pressured into a relationship by other girls. I don't like Ronaldo, I want a break up but I don't the girls to insult me again." I started to feel like a total jerk, she was bullied into dating Ronaldo. What is wrong with me, no wonder she's so sad all the time. "I have a crush on this other boy, but he doesn't seem to care about my "relationship"."

Another boy, wow I'm such a jerk. I used personal information to try and win but I didn't think she would actually answer it. I can tell I had it coming now, I already know I'm going to deserve this. She looked at me with a glare, her eyes filled with sadness and anger, I'm toast. So very toast.

"I get to ask several truth questions because you chose dare so many times." She explained with hatred in her voice. I could only agree and prepared for the serum to do it's job, I wasn't going to fight it. It was a useless cause, I can't stop it so I might as well take what's coming to me.

"What's your most embarrassing secret?"

"I sing in the shower when I'm alone."

"Are you jealous of me being class president?"

"Not...exactly."

"What's the real reason you do stunts?"

No not that question, I can't fight the serum. It hurts so much, resist. I have to resist. "Because...I have nothing to lose and nothing to live for!"

Everything went silent around me, like time had froze. Brianna looked at me like she had been slapped, Scarlett was dumbstruck, and Jackie looked as if her heart had broken. Kendall on the other hand looked guilty.

"I didn't, Clarence I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I was still fighting the pain, because I haven't told the whole truth. I wasn't going to finish, I needed her to ask something else and fast. "Just keep going."

"What color is your hair."

I decided I really had nothing to lose, nothing to live for, and nothing to hide. What would it matter, I would eventually die a daredevil anyway. That's why I'm not afraid, because no one's lives would change if I was gone. She wouldn't care if I was gone.

"Blonde. Like Brianna."

"Do you express your feelings to others?"

"No."

"Why?"

I took a deep breathe for this one because it was really personal. "Because, it doesn't matter. Girls resent me, guys hate me, and teachers find me a nuisance."

"Kick. Are you depressed?"

Kick, she called me Kick. She never did that, it was always Clarence. She doesn't care, I know it. It's pity, she never cared, no one cared! I don't care about Kendall, right? "Yes."

Silence filled the room, not a noise was heard except for our breathing. Kendall was looking at me and looked on the verge of tears. She reached for my hand and I jerked away, it didn't matter. It never mattered, I never mattered, nothing matters anymore. "Kick, is someone causing your depression?" She asked.

I started to sob, I was crying in front of girls. This can't be happening to me, this is so embarrassing. The word rolled out of my mouth like venom from a snake. "Yes."

"Who?"

I can't let her know, I won't. The pain kicked in, the excruciating pain, my insides felt like they were on fire. I wanted to scream but I refused. I won't say it, I won't say it. No. I felt like my heart was being squeezed and I felt as if I was losing air. I was choking, I couldn't think straight, my mind was going so fast. I felt myself getting dizzy and my eye lids grew heavy, next thing I know I fell to the floor and everything went black. I could hear muttering from Kendall, as I felt myself grow weaker. Is this what dying feels like?

"Call...ambulance...he's...air...hurry!"

I couldn't stand it and let myself fall into the dark, letting it engulf me. If I was going to die, I would die hearing her voice one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall's P.O.V.

I can't believe this he's not breathing, no, no, no! "Call an ambulance hurry!" I ran over to Kick and tilted his head and llifted his chin to keep his airway open. Come on Perkins remember the rest, oh yeah. I pinched his nose shut gently using my thumb and index finger. Then...place mouth over victim's mouth making a seal. I can't just, no, this is not the time to be thinking about that. I need to save his life. I placed my mouth over Kick's and breathed slowly watching his chest rise and fall. I released my mouth and checked for a pulse and he's still alive but not breathing. I placed my mouth back over his and continued breathing air into his lungs.

"Their on the way!" I heard Brianna scream from the kitchen.

Please Kick don't die, please. I can't lose you, not like this. I checked his pulse again and heard his heart beat but slowly. He won't last much longer, come on Kick. I breathed air into his lungs once more refusing to give up on him. I heard the ambulance arrive outside hearing the siren echo around the suburbs. Paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher and pushed me aside. They quickly strapped him in before loading him into the back of the ambulance and attached the ambu bag to push air into his lungs. I swiftly followed them and hopped into the back to stay with Kick. I don't know why I feel so protective over him now. I don't feel anything for Kick, I hate him. If that's true why do I keep calling him Kick instead of Clarence?

"Ma'am we'll have to ask you to leave?" One of the paramedics asked me.

"No, I have to stay with him please?" I begged, I had to stay with Kick. I had to know if he was okay.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, hey John step on it!"

The ambulance started up as the guy closed the doors, I grabbed Kick's hand and just held it. He could be dying right now next to me and I can't do a thing about it. Kick, I hope your okay.

After a thirty minute drive we arrived and the paramedic's rushed him into the Hospital and into the ER. I followed making sure I stayed close to Kick, finally they rushed into a room and hooked him up to all kinds of things. More doctors came running inside checking Kick's vitals and all that. One doctor grabbed me and led me out of the room so they could work. Please be okay, please be okay.

Six o'clock in the morning

I felt someone shaking me awake and found that it was the doctor that pulled me out of the room. I sat up and rubbed me eyes and remembered falling asleep on the cushioned bench outside the room. Then I remembered Kick and shot straight up to see sadness in the doctors face, no.

"Ms. Perkins you can say your goodbyes." He told me, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The doctor helped me to my feet and showed me that the rest of Kick's family and friends had shown up.

"They've already said their goodbyes, someone else is coming I suggest you say what you have to say."

I only nodded and walked towards Kick's room but not before I glanced back at everyone who had shown up. Kick's Mom and Dad, Brianna, his brother Brad, Gunther, Jackie, Mouth, Brad's goons, Scarlett, Wade, Billy Stumps, Mrs. Chicarelli with Oskar, Papercut Peterson, Mr. Vickle, Principle Henry, my Dad, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, and some guy that looked like he worked at a supermarket. (Glenn from the episode "Not Without my Cereal") I finally turned away and entered Kick's room to see him laying peacefully on the hospital bed wearing his helmet and a hospital gown.

"He had some poisonous chemical in his bloodstream that ate away at him. But it only seemed triggered by his hearing and vocal cords. We stabilized the chemical but the damage was already done. I'm sorry for your loss, I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor left the room leaving me in here with Kick, he was going to die. I would never see him again, or hear his deep voice, or crash into me. I couldn't help but cry, the green cushioned chair to the left of Kick was where I went to sit and cry my eyes out. He looked so peaceful, finally at ease, he looked so calm. I grabbed his hand and held it for I don't know how long. I never admitted my feelings for him, he would die without knowing. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Kick, I'm sorry. For everything I've said and done to you. The truth is, I...I...I...I...Why can't I just say it!?" I yelled as I cried even harder, buried my face in my hands and cried. I can't even say it to him, I can't tell him how I feel, how I've always felt towards him. When I find out who did this to you Kick I'm going to tear them to pieces.

"Kendall darling."

I froze and removed my head from my hands, Ronaldo was standing in front of the double doors leading into the hallway looking at me. He walked over to Kick on the other side of the bed made a "Hmmm" sound. Meaning he was thinking, what could he be thinking about? Kick's dying right in front of us!

"This can only mean the serum needs work." I heard him say. That word, 'serum' made my blood boil. I remembered the exact words the doctor told e before leaving me alone with Kick.

"_He had some poisonous chemical in his blood stream that ate away at him."_

"Ronaldo, what serum?" I asked with anger clearly present in my voice.

"I tested a truth serum on Buttowski and it seems he's injured himself. It's not like I knew this would happen but at least it's someone who won't make much a difference to our life. Right Kendall dearest?"

After he was finished my anger shot through the roof, he did it. He killed Kick, tested a chemical on him like some lab rat! He's dead! I'll tear him to pieces! I stood up clenching my fist and grinding my teeth and I could already tell he was getting scared. I was monstrous when I was mad, now I'm absolutely furious!

"Kendall?"

I tackled Ronaldo and pinned him again the floor and began screaming my head off. "You garbage, I loved him and you have the nerve to say he won't make a difference in our lives!?" I picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall making it crack behind him. "You never even cared about me! All that was important to you was your precious science! You never go through the pain he goes through every day!"

"But Kendall, what I meant was."

"No, you like what you've done to him!? It's about time I test something on you!"

"Mommy."

Brianna's P.O.V.

After I watched Ronaldo go in there I knew something was going to happen. Then suddenly the yelling started and next thing I know I hear things breaking and falling. I can feel the vibrations of thuds and hear the clanging of metal as I'm guessing Kendall lost her temper. I would to, Ronaldo's a jerk. I hear Kick complain about him all the time. Oh, Kick. I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was panting and breathing heavily looking down at Ronaldo's beaten body, he deserved it the little punk. I enjoyed it, he needed some sense knocked into him, literally. "Listen Ronaldo, I was using you to make Kick jealous! He's more of a man then you will ever be! I have always loved him! You hear me, I love Kick Buttowski!"

"Kendall."

I heard the weak voice speaking from behind call my name, it couldn't be. I remember that deep voice, the one that sent shivers up and down my body. I turned around to see what has to be the best thing I've ever seen in my life. Kick's eyes...were open.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's P.O.V.

His eyes were open, he was alive. I could already feel my heart warm up just at the sight and the tears started to flow. I watched him look at me and smiled, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless. I ran over to him and hugged him crying my eyes out, he wrapped his arms around me and patted me on the back letting me get it out. He was alive, he was here still, alive and strong, he was here with me. Where he belonged.

"Your alive, I can't believe it!" I said through sobs. I was so happy, this was like a dream. But it wasn't a dream, he was alive. I still can't believe it.

I could hear people running into the room in excitement to see if what I had said was true, I heard cheers and tears of joy being shed. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, I was happy he was alive. He was holding me in his arms like I always dreamed of. I just cried into his shoulder letting years of built up frustration out, I loved him and I wasn't afraid to admit it, not anymore.

"Ke...Kendall it's okay. Calm...down." I heard him whisper, I could tell he was still recovering. I managed to brake the hug and sit back in my chair but I could see the happiness in his eyes. I was still crying but I was happy, happier then I've ever been.

"Kick your alive!" Brianna yelled, the first time I think she ever hugged her brother as I watched her jump into the hospital bed and hug her brother.

Brad was the next one to freak out as he ran over and joined in the hug. "I thought we lost you bro." Brad mentioned as he gave Kick a soft noogie. Scarlett was crying obviously from her eyes being red and irritated but she was smiling at the sight of Kick alive. Everyone had this kind of reaction as the huddled closer to Kick to see if it was true, even his worse enemies wanted to check on him the most. Suddenly the doctor yelled to get everyone's attention and told them to let the boy breathe. They all backed up and finally noticed Ronaldo sitting against the wall beaten and bruised, hehe little punk. I've been waiting to do that to him for so long, sounds mean but he had it coming for a long time.

"Excuse me Dr. but how is Kick alive?" I heard his Mom ask.

"Well maybe this young man would have a better explanation." The Dr. said as he pointed towards Ronaldo.

Ronaldo coughed up some blood and spit out a tooth, good I was going for that. Then he started talking. "The truth serum causes excruciating pain when the subject." I didn't let him finish because I got out of my chair walked over to him and slapped him. "Don't you ever refer to Kick as a subject again or else!" I warned.

He spit out another tooth and began to speak. "Fine. My best guess is when...Kendall revealed her...darkest secret...it reversed the effects of...the serum."

I saved Kick by admitting my feelings towards him? I had no clue, I saved Kick from death. I looked back over at him and by the look on his face I'm guessing he heard what Ronaldo said. He was smiling, a "thank you" smile. I just blew him a kiss and smiled back. I knew this was the new chapter to our lives and this one had a happy ending.

()()()()()()()()

Two weeks later

Kick's P.O.V.

The past two weeks have been great, the best in fact. I heard my alarm and turned it off before getting out of bed for school. I enjoyed school now, not because of the educational stuff. Like I would ever use that again. I liked it because I got to see my girlfriend more, now she helps me with my work and makes it fun. I got one of my new outfits and began getting dressed. I put my white biker jacket with a red trim, black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides, black stunt boots, and finally my black gloves. I decided not to wear my helmet because she liked to mess around with my hair, although she still doesn't know I'm a natural blonde. So black is still my hair color of choice, a little spiky was how I prefered my hair but normally I just let it hang down.

"Kick hurry your going to miss the bus!" I heard my Mom call. I smiled my usual daredevil smile and grabbed Ol' Blue and darted out the door and down the stairs. "Bye Mom, love ya!" I called out before going out the door, I was heading for the bus stop to meet my girlfriend, ever since we got together we met there every school day. And on the weekends she would watch me stunt or I would take her out on a date. The bus stop finally came into view and so did she, she waved at me and smiled. I picked up pace and got there in no time skidding to a stop and kicking my skateboard into the air and catching it.

"Hey beautiful miss me?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Yeah, I missed you Kick. You look good without that outfit on." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on Kendall, it's not that bad."

"Hmmm, I guess your right. But I still like this look better. So what are we doing after school?" Kendall asked me.

I had nothing planned but I had to think of something. "I was thinking, a movie?" I suggested. She blushed and then I blushed right along with her remembering the first time we were in the movies. Good times.

"Sounds good, but this time won't be a accident." She said with a wink.

The bus just came to a stop and she motioned for me to follow, with Kendall I would follow her anywhere. I quickly boarded the bus and sat next to her with my buddy Gunther in the seat across from me. I shot him a thumbs up before wrapping my arm around Kendall's waist. The school was in quite a frenzy after finding out about our relationship but I didn't care, I was happy just like her. Soon the bus came to a stop meaning I would have to wait to see her, I hated that part. We got off the bus and just as she was about to step on the stairs I picked her up bridal style and jumped the stairs. Her arms were around my neck where I loved them to be and she smiled at me.

"You can put me down now." She commented. "Oh sorry, got distracted." I answered while laughing a little. I put her down on her feet where she could stand and brush off her outfit.

"See you after school my little Romeo." She said while giving me a kiss, I returned the kiss before she broke away to get to class. I sighed in complete bliss until by buddy Gunther patted me on the back.

"I knew you liked her Kick." Gunther told me with a victorious look.

I sighed before answering my best friend but I kept my eyes on Kendall. "Yeah, you were right old pal. You were right for a long time. But you know, just this once, I don't mind being wrong."

()()()()()()()()

Thank you all for reading and for the support and positive comments. Now on to the special announcement. Since I heard Disney has canceled Kick Buttowski I have decided to write the entire Season Three of Kick Buttowski right here on fanfiction. Each season will have fifteen episodes and a new episode will be added every Saturday. The debut date has not been decided but will be announced on my profile when it is decided. SO keep your eyes on my profile and stay aaawwweeesssooommmeee!


End file.
